A shoulder firearm is a firearm having a firing mechanism and an associated firing chamber, a barrel extending in the forward direction from the firing mechanism and firing chamber, and what is referred to as a “stock” extending in the rearward direction from the firing mechanism. The stock is configured to abut against the shoulder of a person firing the firearm, and is used to assist in supporting and steadying the firearm while aiming and firing the firearm. Shoulder firearms include, for example, rifles, shotguns, muzzleloaders, etc.
Upon firing ammunition from a firearm, the forces generated by the exploding gun powder force the bullet or other projectile(s) in the forward direction through the barrel, but also force the firearm in the opposite, backward direction toward the body of the person firing the firearm. The force acting on the firearm in the backward direction is referred to in the art as the “recoil force,” and the movement of the firearm in the backward direction responsive to the recoil force is referred to simply as “recoil.”
Recoil forces of a shoulder firearm can be significant enough to cause pain and/or injury (e.g., bruising) to a person firing the shoulder firearm, especially when using ammunition having relatively high firing power and/or when firing numerous rounds of ammunition over a relatively short period of time. It is known in the art to provide what is referred to in the art as a “recoil pad” on the end surface of the stock of a shoulder firearm in an effort to reduce such pain and injury. Recoil pads are commonly formed of a material, such as rubber, that is softer and more flexible than the material of the stock, which usually comprises wood, metal, or a relatively rigid polymeric material.